In the beverage industry, individual containers of products are typically packaged in groups of six or eight for distribution to the consumer. Returnable bottles, for example, are usually packaged in cartons by which the bottles can be returned later after use. Disposable or non-returnable containers, such as bottles and cans are packaged in carriers which are intended to be used but once, and must therefore be as inexpensive as possible. Since bottles are easily broken, it will be appreciated that bottle carriers must be not only inexpensive but also capable of securely supporting the bottles in such a way that the bottles are readily available for disconnection and consumption.
Such bottle carriers have been available heretofore, but the bottle carriers of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory in at least two respects. In general, the prior bottle carriers are too expensive for one-time usage, and have not been reliably capable of securely supporting the bottles in the desired relationship. Examples of the bottle carriers of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,962 to Erickson, Nos. 3,036,853 and 2,996,329 to Glazer, and No. 2,803,487 to Dalton, all of which utilize either U-shaped retainer clips or split collars to receive the bottle necks.
A need has thus arisen for a new and improved carrier for releasably retaining a plurality of bottles.